stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Michele Tyler
:For the counterpart in the timeline created by Nero's incursion, see Michele Tyler (alternate reality)‎. |insignia2 = }} Michele Tyler was a science officer in Starfleet. (Star Trek: Eagle) Early life She was born in North Dakota. Her mother was a Starfleet Engineer, who died when Michele was only two months old. Her father was a college science professor who raised her along. Starfleet career During the war with the Klingon empire in 2256-2257 she was too young to serve but she did have relatives in Starfleet she stayed in contact with. At her high school she wrote articles for the school newspaper about the events of the war. When she was of age, Ms. Tyler joined Starfleet, despite her father's disapproval. For her assignment she would be posted on the [[USS Potemkin (Constitution class)|USS Potemkin]] were she first met and befriended Clause Elberg. The first post she served on as chief science officer was on the USS Dwarf Star. Her promotion to the post was after the science officer was killed on the bridge during a battle of the Federation-Klingon War (2267). By 2269 she was promoted to the rank of commander and first officer on the [[USS Eagle (NCC-956)|USS Eagle]]. She knew of Zach Banner's history and was honored to meet him "face to face." One week after the Eagle was launched unknown to Tyler the captain’s mirror counter part attempted to kill him and take his place. Zach Banner ordered a device to be installed that would cause a reaction with the warp drive to transport the ship to the mirror universe. Once the mirror Banner’s plan was stopped Banner ordered the warpt drive repaired so they may return to their own universe. But before the warp drive was operational the Eagle would be attacked by her mirror counter part .While the was chasing the USS Eagle the ship went into the Romulan neutral zone. Forcing the ISS Eagle to fall back and the crew would receive help repairing his warp engines from the Romulans of the Romulan Republic. In early 2270 Ms. Tyler accompanied the captain onbored his old ship, the [[USS Bismarck (NCC-3225-A)|USS Bismarck]]. . Unknown when they beamed over the ship was controlled by an insane alien computer. She and Dr. Charlie Christianson were sent down to back up control to deactivate the shields so they could beam back to the Eagle. Once there the alien computer caused the control panel to explode seriously hurting her. The Doctor was able to keep her alive long enough for the captain to destroy the computer and beam back to the eagle. After the incident on the Bismarck captain Banner took a several week leave of absence from the eagle, during which Commander Tyler took command of the ship. While at the planet Andoria when the Eagle was ordered to pic up several crates of classified cargo the ship was attacked by a group of mercenary pirates under captain Seluk working for the Gorn. The attack crippled the Eagle's warp engines and the pirates had taken the classified cargo along with Mr. Elberg and Dr. Christianson. After some help from the USS Saladin (NCC-500) under her old friend Ray Martin. With the Saladin's help Commander Tyler was able to fined the pirate vessel and retrieve the stolen cargo along with her fellow officers. She then delivered the cargo to partners in the exchange, the First Federation. From 2278 to 2289, she was captain of the Miranda class ship the [[USS Lantree|USS Lantree]] exploring the rimward regions of the Alpha Quadrant and then patroling the Romulan Neutral Zone and neighbouring Federation systems. (Star Trek: Eagle) Chronology *2240: Michele Tyler is born on earth *2258: Tyler enters starfleet academy *2269: Tyler is promoted to commander and is the First Officer and and science officer of the USS'' Eagle'' *2278: Tyler is promoted to captain of the USS'' Landtree'' Service record Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:Star Trek: Eagle